1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to regulating a light emitting display device, and more particularly, to minimizing a difference in current driving capability of driving switching elements of the light emitting display device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Light emitting display devices include many pixels. The pixels of the light emitting display device include driving switching elements which provide driving currents to light emitting elements of the pixels. The current driving capabilities of the driving switching elements may be influenced by threshold voltages thereof. Specifically, two driving switching elements receiving the same gate voltage corresponding to the same image data to be displayed may generate different driving currents due to differences in their threshold voltages.
The differences in threshold voltages among the switching devices may impact image quality of the display device.